Like a Skyscraper
by bearcatdancer14
Summary: Kurt expresses his hurt through song. First one-shot, hope it's good!


**AN: I kept having this thought of Kurt doing this in my head and couldn't shake it. Thus, bringing you my first song-fic, let alone my first one-shot all together. Hope you like it!**

**~meg**

Kurt was staring out at the audience and couldn't help but gulp. He had never actually had a solo. Well, he had, but not in front of an audience larger than only the glee club. He couldn't help but relay the events of yesterday in his mind.

**Wednesday:**

Kurt was walking through the hallway relishing in the fact that it was almost 5th period and he hasn't see Karofsky once today. He was also thinking about Blaine. Blaine is actually the enemy but Kurt couldn't help but think about this Dalton Academy guy. Blaine was the only other out gay guy he knew and Kurt found hope in him. Kurt kept on thinking about Blaine when his phone started buzzing. He expected it to be Mercedes telling him the latest fashions, which, of course, he already knew about. He was surprised to see that Blaine had texted him. He was genuinely touched when it only said one word, courage.

Blaine knew about Kurt being bullied and knew that Kurt wasn't as strong as he appeared on the outside. But Kurt smiled like a stupid idiot when he read that text, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. Sure enough, to ruin his mood, Karofsky came up to him and shoved him into the lockers, the force causing him to fall to the ground. "Who was that text from, fag? Your boyfriend?" he yelled over his shoulder, which caused a single tear to slide down his cheek.

He knew he had to do this. He knew he had to stand up to David Karofsky once and for all. He got up, not noticing the pain he had in his side until now, and ran after him. What happened next was what has scarred him.

He stood up to Karofsky only to be kissed by the terribly confused boy. Kurt was shocked to the spot he was standing in, shocked of what just happened, shocked that David would come back and beat him up right then and there.

**Today: **

The events of yesterday brought him to this spot, looking out from the stage. The glee club had decided to do a talent show about a month ago, but Kurt just found his song today. He knew the perfect one that would show what he was going through. He knew that he could get into this song and learn it quickly.

"And next we have Kurt Hummel and he will be singing a solo." Mr. Shue said from the microphone that was placed center stage.

Kurt heard uproarious applause from the crowd, realizing that most of them didn't know that he was gay, or else he wouldn't have gotten that response. Kurt got to the microphone and looked out into the audience. He couldn't recognize anybody due to the darkness but he thought he heard a familiar voice yell his new favorite word, courage.

The music started and Kurt took he microphone off of the stand and sang the opening verse.

_Skies are crying_  
><em>I am watching<em>  
><em>Catching teardrops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<em>  
><em>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

A silent tear slowly slid down Kurt's cheek.

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like i'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like i'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper!<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper!<em>

_As the smoke clears_  
><em>I awaken, and untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?<em>  
><em>All my windows, still are broken<em>  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper!<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper!<em>

Realization ran over Blaine. He realized just how much Kurt was hurting. It was hurting Blaine to see him like this.

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear, yeah<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper, Oh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>

_Like a skyscraper!_  
><em>Like a skyscraper!<em>

Kurt finished and was now letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks. He heard a crazy amount of applause but none of it really mattered. He walked off stage and found Blaine there. As soon as Blaine saw Kurt. He embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm always here for you. Whenever you need me, I'm here. Okay?"

With that. Kurt hugged tighter onto Blaine, relief in his mind at the fact that he was in Blaine's arms. "Thanks" was all he could say without totally breaking down in front of everybody. He knew he had Blaine. That is what's going to get him through all of this.

Blaine was there for him.


End file.
